In manufacturing an electronic device, a substrate processing apparatus such as a plasma processing apparatus is used for processing a substrate. In general, the substrate processing apparatus includes a chamber body and a gas supply system. The chamber body provides an internal space as a chamber. The gas supply system supplies a gas to the chamber.
As the substrate processing apparatus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-160870 describes a plasma processing apparatus including a gas supply system having a vaporizer. The vaporizer generates a processing gas by vaporizing a liquid. The processing gas generated by the vaporizer is supplied to the chamber through a gas supply line.